Never Been Kissed
by redhead23
Summary: Not like the Movie! Kagome moves to her Grandpa's house. She gets a new start and life and meets a young man. She falls for him, but finds out he has a girlfriend who hates Kagome. Will this work out?
1. A new Life and a Broken Heart

Hey All! My name's Keightee and I'm new to this whole Fanfic writing! This Story has almost nothing to do with the move (even though I love the movie!) So yeah! This is an idea I made, but I'm sure with all the ones I've read it could have the near same idea- but I'm NOT plagiarizing because this is coming from my head, so don't accuse me of it. Sorry, I swear that's all the meaner I get!! So Read And Review! I'm open to constrictive criticism but I don't like flames because they're just mean! If you don't like the story don't read it! Here we go! Oh and I don't Inu Yasha and Co! Or the song!  
  
Never Been Kissed  
  
By Keightee23  
  
A New Life and A Broken Heart  
  
"Omg! No freakin way! You didn't think I would care?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" an outraged girl of about 17 yelled.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi! You watch that mouth of yours young lady! You think I like this any better? We just can't afford to live here anymore, and with your brother growing older, I think its time we move in with my dad," an older woman, with slightly graying black hair, and eyes the color of black said just as loud back.  
  
"Mom! It's my senior year- I don't want to leave all of my friends! I've been waiting for this year for a long time!" Kagome said, her lip quivering. "I don't want to have to leave all of this behind."  
  
Kagome had only been to her mom's father's house once before. Her first thought upon arriving there was small and old. It had the old people smell to it and Kagome had wrinkled her nose... . only to have her grandpa start a lecture about how wrinkling of the nose had first been started with soul stealing demons.  
  
Kagome had spend the entire weekend locked in her room, less she venture out and get bombarded with on how to make spells to tell who was a demon. She'd once tried to tell her grandpa that demons didn't exist. That had to have been one of the biggest mistakes of her life.  
  
But that wasn't why her lip was quivering and she was about to cry. Oh no, the real reason had to have been the life she was leaving behind. The undecided future had become even more uprooted. But, she was leaving behind Hojou. Hojou, her first real boyfriend, the guy of her dreams. They hadn't done anything....yet.  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry and you know it, but I just can't afford to stay here with just me working. I know how much you'll miss your friends, but we just can't stay here anymore," her mother said, the obvious worry in her face.  
  
"Whatever. You don't know the HALF of what I'm leaving here. Omg!! This sucks major!" Kagome screamed before running into her bedroom and slamming the door.  
  
Once she was in there, she got on her phone and started calling her friends.  
  
"Eri? It's Kagome. We're moving!" Kagome said as she sobbed into the phone.  
  
She called all of her friends, and all of them she started crying with. This was almost too hard for her to handle. It had been bad enough when her father had died 3 years ago, but leaving the life she had, the memories and everything was proving even more difficult. She layed down and closed her eyes, letting the blessed darkness claim her.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
She watched the country side flying by outside of the window. She was protected from everything on the outside of the car by being inside of it. If only her heart was like that. The rain was flying by on the window, barely touching it. She wished that this could all be a dream, like the rain. Flying by, but not touching the real life.  
  
She had called Hojou last night, but the result hadn't been good. He had understood fully, but it was still heartbreaking. They hadn't even had their first kiss together, Kagome's first kiss. The tears started falling silently as the song, "I will Remember You" came on. It represented her life now, and she would remember all the good times she had. She could visit them too every chance she got. The only problem was the 2,000 mile difference between, but she'd make it work. She was a Higurashi after all! * * * * * *  
  
"Welcome home daughter! I have missed you greatly! Oh Kagome and Souta! My dear grandchildren! It's been so long! Come in Come in! I was just making some soup with a special herb, my secret! It helps ward off demons!" an old man, very short in size, was joyously saying.  
  
Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes, the 12 hour journey had more her even more irritable and she was already mad enough about moving. Kagome felt someone poke her back and she turned around to see who it was.  
  
"What?" she whispered fiercely. "Act nice please. This is the person who will be providing a new home for you until you move out," her mother whispered back in a pleading voice.  
  
Kagome grunted and rolled her eyes, but nodded her head. She didn't really want to get on the bad side of her grandpa; he might set a spell on her or something. * * * * *  
  
It took her two hours to unpack all her stuff. She had barely looked at the room until she was done. She wiped a bead of sweat away from her brow, and peered around. The walls were a creamy peach colored, the carpet a light cream, pretty normal walls to Kagome. What really threw Kagome off was the bed and dresser. They at one time had been wood, at least that's what she thought. But now, they were covered in paper. Kagome started peeling the paper off until she heard a loud yell.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing?!" her grandfather asked, getting red in the face. "Those are there to protect you! If you remove them demons can get to you!"  
  
'Oh yeah,' Kagome thought. 'This is going to be fun.'  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Yeah so not bad...I Hope! Keeping my fingers crossed! Umm.... I don't have much else to say except that I hope you enjoyed this! Oh! The spells her grandpa is always doing.... I can't think of what they are called! Ahh I should look them up but I'm amazingly lazy! So if any of you know what it is I'll give you a cookie! Lol – Review please! Keightee 


	2. Stunned

Chapter 2  
Stunned  
  
"KAGOME! THE BOXES ARE HERE!" was all Kagome heard before she felt 50 pounds of kid jump right on top of her. Not quite the way she wanted to get up. She heard paper ripping too and struggled not to lash out on her brother. She didn't want to go through the usefulness of the paper with her grandpa again.  
  
"What in the heck are you waking me up at..." she looked up, ignoring the sunlight streaming through the window, at her clock, "6:30 in the freakin morning?!''  
  
"The rest of our stuff is here! We've gotta go get it before those men take it away!!" Souta said, in a cheerful voice, unaffected by what the time was.  
  
Kagome groaned and rolled over, pushing Souta off of her at the same time. "Go away and let me sleep!"  
  
* * * *  
  
"Kagome Higurashi! I sent your brother up her a half hour ago to wake you up! We need to unpack this stuff now! And you need to go to the school and get your school information!" her mother yelled, pulling off all her covers.  
  
Kagome shivered and nodded her head, saying, "Five more minutes, please mom?"  
  
"No way."  
  
Which was how Kagome found herself, at 7:00 in the morning, on a Saturday unpacking stuff, and getting ready to go to school.  
  
***  
  
"Mom, please this is soo heavy! Can't I do this later?" Kagome whined as she struggled to carry the huge box of who knows what up the stairs. She tried to turn around and look at her mom, but tripped on the stairs, and spilled everything out of her box.  
  
"Ooh Kagome! Is everything all right up there? There must be a demon lurking around here! Hold on! I'll get another o-foo-duh for you! Hold on don't move!" her grandpa said, running off to his 'office.'  
  
Kagome smacked her head against the wall and started picking up everything that had dropped, ignoring the papers being stuck all over her box and the chanting of her grandfather. It took her a couple minutes, but she finally got everything picked up and into her new room.  
  
'Whew, that was more than I can take! Why do I have to have the weirdest family ever?' Kagome glanced down at her watch, and noticed it was 7:45. Her meeting was at 8:00.  
  
'Great!' she thought wryly. 'Just enough time to get ready and leave! No breakfast or shower for me!'  
  
She pulled on a pair of sweat pants over her shorts, the words 'Volleyball' on the butt of the pants, and a shirt over the cami she had on. She pulled up her hair and ran out the door, yelling, "Mom! I'm taking your car for the school meeting! See ya!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
She pulled into the parking lot at 8:02 and ran inside, barely avoiding tripping on the stairs. She looked around as she entered the building, trying to find the office. She noticed the sign, OFFICE, above the door of an enclosed area. She knocked on the door and gasped when the door opened immediately. A young man about her age walked out and she took note of his features. He had.....dog ears with white hair? What kind of school was this? She heard him, "Keh" and she realized she was staring.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He hated coming in early on Saturdays. He was always getting in trouble, and the teachers thought giving him Saturday detentions would actually faze him. Ha! Although he was sure this was ruining his college resume or whatever the hell the thing was to get in. Oh well, his father's money could buy him a good education, not that he needed one. He had the life. He had a girlfriend who was beautiful, money, popularity, friends, and he had great parties. Nobody really famous actually had an education but they knew how to make money and have good parties. Parties were essential in his life, because they were his life.  
  
He stood up, ready to walk out of the office, he hadn't even paid attention to what the principal had said about his 'job' for today. He heard a knock so he opened the door and was stunned.  
  
A/n- ok so not really a cliff hanger or much of a chapter but I figured since this is a pwp (plat what plot) story that I'm going to write depending on my inspiration- or something like that. Haha! But Inu's the same- cocky and arrogant- and umm yeah! So I got two reviews total but that's ok! Not everyone knows me because I'm a new writer- hopefully I can get at least two more (that'd be nice- wink wink!) My birthday's coming up soon so maybe I'll right like four chapters for you and maybe you can reviews more as a gift (an idea) lol but I'll talk toyou later! Don't forget to review! Keightee  
  
Oh and I owe a cookie to lil angewl! 


End file.
